bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinigami and Quincy, the Battle of Madness
|image = |kanji =死神とクインシー、狂気との戦い |romaji = Shinigami to kuinshī, kyōki to no tatakai |episodenumber = 163 |chapters = Chapter 272 (from page 16), Chapter 273, Chapter 274 |arc = The Hueco Mundo arc Part 1 |previousepisode = Szayelaporro Laughs, The Net Trapping Renji is Complete |nextepisode = Ishida's Strategy, the 20-second Offense and Defense |japair = March 5, 2008 |engair = November 6, 2009 |opening = After Dark |ending = Kansha }} Shinigami and Quincy, the Battle of Madness is the one hundred sixty third episode of the Bleach anime. As Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez saves Orihime Inoue from Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia, Uryū Ishida joins Lieutenant Renji Abarai's battle against Szayelaporro Granz. Summary Orihime attempts to get away from Loly and Menoly and runs to the door, but Loly stops her by shooting a Bala at her, destroying the door. Loly sarcastically tells her that she was trying to help her open the door, but accidentally overdid it a little. Orihime looks at her and Loly asks her if she has something she wants to say. Orihime tells them that if they don't have any business with her, then they should just leave, but Loly goes up to her and asks her who she thinks she is. She then has Menoly charge a Cero, and she remarks that Menoly's Cero hasn't been working correctly and that sometimes it just shoots all on its own. She then warns her to be careful, as she might get killed if she's hit from it. Loly asks Orihime what's wrong and she states that she exists to serve Sōsuke Aizen, but this angers Loly and she tells her not to say Aizen's name. Loly tells her not to get full of herself just because she gets to speak directly to Aizen. Orihime simply looks at her, which ends up angering the Arrancar further, and she picks Orihime up. Orihime tries to get away from her, but this causes Loly to punch her across the room and into the side of the couch. Loly then goes up to Orihime and calls her pathetic. She tells her that a Human could never stand up to an Arrancar's strength, but Orihime continues to look at her, once again angering the Arrancar. Loly then tells her that she'll make sure she won't see Aizen again, but Menoly warns her not to take this any further. Loly yells at her to be quiet, and remarks that if she's chickening out then she should leave. As Menoly tries to reason with her, Grimmjow breaks into the room. Loly asks Grimmjow how he got in here and Grimmjow sarcastically tells them that he broke through the wall. Grimmjow then walks up to Loly, tells her to get out of the way, and hits her across the room. As Grimmjow remarks that he overdid it a bit, Menoly charges up a Cero and goes to attack Grimmjow from behind. However, Grimmjow easily stops the Cero with his bare hand. He then charges up his own Cero and blasts Menoly with it. Loly tells Grimmjow that Aizen will make him pay for that, which causes Grimmjow to walk up to her. As Loly tells him to back off, Grimmjow jokingly shouts out the word "boo", causing Loly to scream out in fright. Loly frantically tells Grimmjow that Aizen is going to kill him for this, but Grimmjow simply ignores her and stomps down on the Arrancar. Grimmjow tells the now defeated Loly that Aizen wouldn't lift a finger for someone like her. Orihime asks Grimmjow why he helped her, and Grimmjow tells her that he was returning the favor for healing his arm. Grimmjow then threateningly grabs Orihime by the neck and states that now that he has repaid his debt, she's going to help him with something. Medazeppi screams out in pain and falls to the ground. Some of Szayelaporro's Fracción gather around him, and they pronounce him to be dead. They angrily point at Uryū and begin yelling at him. Uryū notes that there are a bunch of Arrancar and wonders how powerful each of them is. Pesche Guatiche, who is hiding behind a pillar, asks Uryū if they're trembling in fear from his appearance, but Uryū tells him to back away from him as every time he speaks, he destroys any feeling of excitement. All of a sudden, Szayelaporro yells for his Fracción to be quiet and remarks that their "guest" appears to want to say something and states that they should hear him out. Uryū asks Szayelaporro if he's an Espada, and he tells him that he's correct, revealing that he's the 8th Espada. Uryū tells him that he's glad that he isn't in one of the more powerful positions, but Szayelaporro remarks that he's still stronger than him. Szayelaporro then asks his opponent who he is, and Uryū introduces himself as a Quincy. This causes Szayelaporro to begin laughing madly at the fact that he has now found both a Quincy and a Bankai user during the same day. He remarks that he's incredibly lucky, and states that if Yammy Llargo were here, he would be shouting "Mala Suerte" right now. Uryū suddenly appears behind Szayelaporro and states that he agrees with him about being lucky, since he found an opponent with so many openings. He then shoots an arrow through Szayelaporro's stomach. However, the arrow piercing Szayelaporro suddenly disappears and the Arrancar begins laughing madly again. Szayelaporro tells Uryū that he's foolish in thinking that his arrow had pierced him and explains that he knew about his fight with Cirucci Sanderwicci, allowing him to analyze all of his abilities. Menoly wakes up, and is shocked to find herself uninjured. Loly is shown kneeling down next to a wall and explains to Menoly that Orihime was the one that healed them. One of Szayelaporro's Fracción runs up to Uryū and attacks him, but Uryū dodges the blow. Uryū then shoots several arrows at the Fracción's back, but it does little damage to him and Uryū notes that his arrows are getting weaker. The Fracción then charges at Uryū again and the Quincy begins firing more arrows at his opponent, but they continue to do little damage. Despite this, Uryū continues to battle against the Fracción. Pesche watches the battle from the sidelines and wonders why Uryū's attacks aren't killing them. A Fracción suddenly attacks Uryū from behind, and Pesche yells at Uryū to watch out. This causes Szayelaporro to look towards Pesche's direction, but the Arrancar is able to disappear from Szayelaporro's view. Uryū continues to battle the Fracción, but his attacks continue getting weaker and weaker. Eventually, his bow disappears all together, and a Fracción uses this opportunity to swing his fist at Uryū. However, the blow is blocked by Renji and he tells Uryū to quit spacing out. He tells him that he can still fight and points out that finding the enemies' weak spots are his specialty. He asks him if there is some way they can turn this around, and Uryū tells him that there is. Renji warns him not to screw up whatever plan he has in mind, but Uryū tells him that he won't as long as Renji doesn't make any mistakes. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Captain Suì-Fēng explains to Kiyone Kotetsu about Yoruichi Shihōin's characteristics, but the explanation leads Kiyone to believe that Yoruichi is really a monster. Characters in Order of Appearance #Orihime Inoue #Loly Aivirrne #Menoly Mallia #Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez #Medazeppi #Lumina and Verona #Uryū Ishida #Pesche Guatiche #Cirucci Sanderwicci (flashback) #Renji Abarai Fights *Renji Abarai & Uryū Ishida vs. Szayelaporro Granz *Orihime's Confrontation Powers and Techniques Used Hollow techniques * * Techniques used * (flashback) Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * Resurrección used: * (flashback) * * Navigation Category:Episodes